one rose wilts at a time
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: Its world war two, and Jasper Cullen has fallen in love. But when his friend betrays him by signing him up, how will that love survive? AH there’s a reason for the surname change.
1. Getting to know you, getting to know

Summary: its world war two, and Jasper Hale has fallen in love. But when his friend betrays him by signing him up, how will that love survive? AH

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, these are the ages of the Cullen children.

Jasper- 17

Edward- 15 (he may be a bit OOC in this but I needed to liven the miserable *beep* up: D

Alice- 16

Rosalie – (she's not in the first few chaps but she will be in this lol) 17

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Twilight cause if I did, jasper would be locked in my closet right now lol

**Chapter 1: getting to know you, getting to know all about you.**

The year was 1942. England was officially at war with Germany. Many a young and old man had to go and fight for king and country. If you didn't go you were considered a coward. But coward was better than dead.

Jasper Cullen never wanted to be a soldier. He never wanted to witness what he had.

The blood still hadn't faded from his hands after all this time. He wanted a normal life; he was on the verge of becoming a novelist, his story almost written. But who knew that fate would change the plot.

He was a lad of seventeen not yet fully grown, yet already showing signs of manhood. His family were working class, as many were at that time, his dad working in the army already and his mother a seamstress for neighbouring high class women needing a fancy dress for one of the many parties they attended.

Jasper strangely didn't feel any envy at all for the boys in their suits and top hats. If anything he and his friend William thought they looked the prats of the century, and they enjoyed mocking them at every opportunity.

It was drab and dreary again in the cold city of London and Jasper was trying to have a day of sleep since the air raids had kept him and his little brother Edward up all night, his ears were still trying to recover from the noise of the siren let alone the bombs.

Although they had been in the shelter the ground still shook from the impact and his mother was sitting praying that there house would still be there in the morning.

It wasn't pretty.

But the sun was slowly creeping through his curtains and into his eyes, arousing his slumber. His cerulean eyes creaked open, weary and blurred, and he slid his skinny frame from the sanctuary of his bed. Blinking to unclog his eyes he slowly made his way downstairs into the kitchen where he could hear his mother rummaging about already. Not that he knew what the time actually was, it was a lucky guess considering the sun was up and so was he.

He leant against the doorframe and his mother immediately turned and smiled. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning." He mumbled, pecking her on the cheek and falling into one of the rickety chairs at the table.

He then heard the bounding of feet down the stairs and had to suppress a groan as his brother came into the kitchen "mum, can I go out with some of my friends today"? Edwards' beaming face looked young and innocent considering he was just a few months younger than Jasper.

"As long as it isn't that Charles, you know I don't like the boy." Jasper run a hand through his blonde waves and got up.

"I'll make sure it isn't mum, come on Ed let's get dressed." Edward huffed t his brother's nickname for him and nevertheless followed Jasper up the stairs.

When the boys were ready in their faded trousers and shirts, Esme waited by the door. "Now boys remember what to do when the siren goes off."

Jasper smiled crookedly. "Run for the nearest shelter."

Edward instead grinned. "Scream mummy!" Jasper had to laugh as Esme ruffled her sons bronze hair.

"Off with ya you little monsters." The boys bounded through the door and Edward started getting quicker.

"Hey Jasper! Last one to wreck is a Nazi!" Jasper rolled his eyes at Edwards's ironic comment but gave chase immediately .

The wreck was what it said on the tin. It was the remains of a house that had sadly been in the crossfire of the German bombs, and Edwards's friend Linda had found it the week before.

They got to the wreckage and all the familiar faces where already there.

There was Linda, the feisty brunette that knew Edward from school, William, Jaspers' partner in crime and best friend, his bleach blonde hair illuminating in the dim sunlight.

There was also Liam, Frankie and Greg. They were all smiling and waving despite the conditions of their lives during the Dark Age in which they were living.

The boys kept running and eventually Jasper had to stop in fear of passing out. Edward grinned even wider and put his hands in the air.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Jasper grinned as William jumped from a beam and clasped hands with him. "We thought you weren't going to come." Jaspers' smile got wider. "Yeah well who can sleep with Edward around?" Edward responded by poking his tongue out and Linda slid down a metal sheet, from what Jasper supposed was from the Anderson the family that had lived here before.

"Ere, I aint gonna be about anymore." Her liverpudlien accent was recognizable to anyone and Edward grimaced. "Why?" Linda bit the inside of her cheek.

"Me parents are sending me away ain't they? Scared I might get blown to bits." Edwards's mouth hung open. "What?! None of us are going, are we Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged, he didn't know whether Esme and Carlisle would even consider sending him and Edward away, but yet who knew what the Germans would do next, personally _he_ agreed with Linda's' parents. "Yeah but they say it's gonna be dead nice, and I'll be back in no time."

William rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Jaspers shoulders. Leading him away from the group "Ere Jaz," he started, but Jaspers glare stopped him. "Ok, _Jasper_, I heard they were recruiting again this week, how's about we go in for a laugh eh?" Jasper sighed and took his friends arm off of him.

"William I've told you wars not a laugh, it never will be. And it's not like we're old enough." William grinned even more.

"Aw, that's the beauty of little white lies Jasper. Come on it'll be fun. I'm signing up. Come on please?" Jasper gritted his teeth.

"No Will. You can, but I'm not in a million years." William nodded and held his hand up. Jasper clasped it again and smiled. But Williams soon faded as he looked behind Jasper.

Jasper turned to see what he was looking at and noticed that all the kids had gone silent and was staring at the well dressed boy coming down the road toward them.

"What d'you think you're playing at Everstone?" Frankie, a dirty blonde, called over, carefully stepping her way over the rubble and toward the boy.

"It's all London; I'm allowed to go wherever I want." The boy, Charles, replied with a less cockney accent to the other children.

"What would daddy say if he found you out here eh? Get your pocket money taken away?" William mocked, his teeth gritted.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the conflict between the kids, he wasn't going to get involved, and he would make sure that Edward didn't as well.

"How is your father Cullen? Any news yet?"

Though he might just have to.

He whirled on his worn out heel and snarled. "Excuse me?" Edward could see Jasper was getting upset.

Carlisle's whereabouts in the war were a touchy subject with Jasper, on most days he avoided talking about it, since Carlisle insisted his sister Rosalie leave London first, thinking the boys would be ok.

"I don't think I need to answer to you." Jasper said making his way toward the boy. Williams firm hand on his shoulder was a sign to calm down but Jasper didn't want to listen. "As Frankie asked before, what are you doing here Charles? Just to mock us?"

"No actually I wanted to show a friend of mine animals in their natural habitat" William flung forward at this and it took both Liam and Jasper to hold him back.

Charles gave a snicker and held a hand out to the side of him. Jasper then relaxed his grip as a petite brunette wearing a blue knee length dress grasped it.

Her far away eyes glimpsed at all the kids and her lips pulled back into a smile. Jasper let go of a trashing William in his trance, letting his friend lunge at Charles and at that point Jasper almost forgot where he was.

He only just realized that William was dragging Liam along with his strength, intent on getting to Charles. Jasper snapped into action and grabbed Williams arm again, earning a grateful look from Liam.

"Just leave Everstone it's obvious you're not wanted." Edward said in the calmest way possible. Charles still smiled as he walked away.

But not before turning around and connecting eyes with Jasper. "Oh Cullen, next week I'll be serving my country, I'll say hi to your fathers remains shall I?" Charles had to think fast as bits of brick and rubble were hurled at his head by a "non believer of fighting" Jasper.

"I've really had enough of that stuck up no good tw..." a hand was swiftly clapped over Williams' mouth. "Edward doesn't need to hear that!" Jasper hissed.

Edward grinned. "Oh jasper come off it I know more swear words than you." Linda gave a laugh and Jasper rolled his eyes once again.

"Oi Franks, come over here a sec." The girl obeyed and leant her elbow on his shoulder, kicking a bit of rubble. "Who was that with Everstone?" Frankie; her full name Francesca Gretel Bayne, raised an eyebrow and punched him lightly.

"What's it matter? Once a girls with Charlie Everstone, she ain't gonna even wanna look at a man. I feel sorry for her." She said, looking up at him.

Jasper looked more confused. "What does he do?"

Frankie looked at the younger kids. "He's the biggest pig you ill ever meet. Let's just say she's the latest in a long line for a reason."


	2. Then i saw her face, now im a believer

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, hi! lol

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Twilight cause if I did, jasper would be locked in my closet right now lol

**Chapter 2:then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. **

Jasper didn't think he liked the sound of that. She looked so perky and...Beautiful. It would be a sin to hurt someone like that.

He climbed down the wreck and stuffed his hands in his pockets, starting down the road. "Jasper where you going?" Edward said to his brothers back.

"I dunno." Jasper mumbled to the floor. Edward sprinted over to him and nudged him.

"Hey remember what mum said, stick together. So come on, where are you going?" Jasper shook his head and carried on, his brother following.

They went round the bend and past the graveyard, which somehow always gave Jasper a sense of foreboding. He ignored it and carried on.

Edward was getting annoyed. "Jasper where are we going?" He said roughly.

"Were going to the Everstones. I need to see that girl again." Edward paled and stepped in front of his brother.

"Are you nuts? Jasper they are the highest family in London they probably have dogs with a steak on a string waiting at the door!" he said grabbing his shoulders. But Jaspers retort was cut off before it left his lips by the low wail of the air raid siren.

"Damn. Come on let's get to a shelter." Jasper added quickly, grabbing his brother's shoulders instead and guiding him through the now huge crowds all bustling to the train station, the main shelter if you were out at public. Jasper made sure Edward was still with him, but that was a mission in itself.

Jasper got to the station, thinking his hand was still grasped on his brother's shirt.

But he felt nothing but air.

He panicked, whirling round and just seeing people's bodies crushing each other. "Edward!" he yelled over the hum of noise, but apparently it faded into the sound of the siren.

"EDWARD!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

He started pushing against the force of the crowd, if Edward was still outside he needed to get out and find him before he did something stupid.

He was squeezed and pushed but he eventually made it. He ran into the open and frantically looked around.

"Edward!" he screamed again, his throat closing up, the sound of planes shredding his ears. He heard a cry and followed it, hoping to god it wasn't him.

God wasn't on his side.

"Jasper!" a strangled cry came from a pile of rubble that still smelled like burning brick...and flesh. Edward clawed at the ground in front of him and a young girl not much older than him ran over.

"calm down love I'm gonna get you out of here safe and sound you hear me?" she said taking off her white gloves and squeezing Edwards hand reassuringly as she grabbed the first few rocks. Edward's breathing was shallow where he was panicking and the girl just smiled.

"Don't worry yourself darling, I'm going get you out, I promise."

Edward gave a frantic nod and his head snapped up at the sound of Jasper's cries. "That's my brother. That's Jasper!" Edward said happily and the girl nodded.

"Jasper!" the blonde turned at the new voice. "You're brothers over here."

Jasper nodded and sprinted over, grabbing rocks and throwing them across the street still weary of the planes. The girl looked up and smiled.

"I'm Alice by the way." "Jasper Cullen. This is Edward. How the hell did you get yourself into this?" he directed at his brother. "I don't know just get me out! My legs are burning!

Alice stood and took off her shoes, climbing to the upper parts of the wreckage of the house that had fallen on Edward. She kept calm and threw some of the bigger rocks down; causing little pebbles to fall and Edward scrunch his face in pain.

"Don't worry Edward were going to get you out." Alice came back down and pulled a bottle of whiskey from her purse. She handed it to jasper.

"Here." He smiled and took a long swig.

"Thanks." Alice grimaced. "That was for you to give Edward for the pain."

Jasper looked embarrassed and Alice creased with laughter. Jasper started as well and they both doubled over until a shriek brought them back down.

Alice snapped back to Edward. "Ok we're going to pull you out." Jaspers heart pumped faster as they both grabbed an arm and pulled as hard as they could, ignoring Edwards's roars of pain.

Jasper scrunched his face trying to block out the sound and gave one big yank. Edward came out with a yell and rubble falling forwards, blocking the tunnel that once held him.

Alice stroked the blonde's hair as he cringed and writhed in pain. Alice got up and helped Jasper up. "Thanks so much." Alice grinned.

"You're welcome. Just make sure you don't lose him again." Jasper could swear that their eyes locked at that moment and he was ready to just grab her.

But Alice's head snapped toward a noise and she hastily help Edward up onto her shoulder. "Come on we have to get out of here. They're getting closer." She said as a resounding boom sounded nearby.

Jasper heaved his brother onto his back, ignoring his hisses, and with Alice they started making their way to the station again. But as they got there they ran straight into solid metal. Alice slapped the metal and her eyes widened.

"No! They can't have shut it already!"

Jasper glanced at her. "What happened to staying calm?" Alice wasn't listening she was instead running down the road. Jasper shifted Edwards's weight on him and almost hobbled behind her. Alice was banging on peoples gates trying to get into an Anderson, her heart racing.

Jasper noticed that a shop door was open and whistled over to Alice who ran inside behind him. Jasper gently eased Edward off of him with the help of Alice, and they half dragged half placed the boy under the shop counter.

"This is the only stable looking thing in here." Alice muttered as she too shimmied underneath, her knees to her chest. Jasper knew she was scared by the way she was quivering and muttering what sounded like a prayer.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, we'll be fine." He said with fake hope. She gave a small nod but a boom close by make her jump.

After looking at her for a few moments did Jasper realize that Alice was the girl with Charles earlier that day.

He felt a little ashamed that he didn't see it before and he was surprised at how...normal she was.

Apparently the people that Charles chose weren't all stuck up. All she looked was nothing short of terrified at the moment, so he had to focus at the task in hand.

Edward had sat up by now, dragging his dead legs inward so they weren't sticking out. Jasper reached over him and putting both hands on Alice's shoulders and gently pulled her forward so their foreheads were touching as a sign of reassurance about the situation.

She seemed to calm and her whimpering died down considerably.

She giggled as his breath tickled her cheeks and he had to smile himself. It was like nothing was going on around them; there was no war, no bombs, no nothing. Alice's spiky hair bristled the tip of his nose and he took a long inhale of the sweet smell of lilies and rose water, not the real smell of ashes and fire.

TBC..........

A:n i know this chap was a bit short but it fit! Lol


	3. Now you know the devils got your number

A: n/ ok quickly before you start reading, hi! Lol I am sooooo sorry for lack of updates but you all love me right?

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Twilight cause if I did, Jasper and Carlisle would be locked in my closet right now lol

**Chapter 3: Now You Know the Devils got your number**

Time had seemed to move at a snails pace for the three kids under the counter. Jasper feared that the bombs would be never ending, and the defeaning boom of the explosions were going to be constant. Alice had been talking to Edward most of the time, laughing and then jumping out of her skin as a bomb went off.

And finally, the all clear.

As soon as it sounded, Jasper slid on his bottom out from under the counter and held a hand out to help Alice up.

"Oi! What about me?" Edward demanded, his brow furrowed. Jasper huffed and bent down. "Look, I am not strong enough to lift your fat arse and carry it myself. I'm going to get help. Just stay put."

"Are you taking the piss? Seriously?" Edwards retort made Alice laugh. She tapped Jasper on the shoulder and smiled as he turned. "Thanks for everything, I think I would've lost my head back there."

Jasper couldn't match that dazzling smile. Instead his grin became lopsided and he buried a hand in his hair.

"Hey don't mention it. Helping you is what any decent person would have done. I should be thanking you for helping out chief of the dicks here." He motioned towards Edward, who had a frosted look on his face. Alice once again gave a small giggle, and turned.

But not before turning back and quickly pecking Jaspers cheek. "Goodbye Jasper. We should keep in touch."

To say that the gesture took Jasper by suprise would be an understatement. He stood for a few seconds after the bouncing, pixie like girl had dissapeared from sight, just dumbstruck.

She kissed him.

A _girl _kissed him.

A _beautiful, charming, sweet lovely......_

**Taken** girl.

"Damn it all to hell." Edwards's expression became one of amusument.

Jasper whirled on him, a scowl on his face. "Whats so funny, cripple?" Edwards face immdiately fell, and guilt punched Jasper in the gut.

"Do you really think....that i won't be able to...?" Edwards's voice cracked as sobs threatened to break through. Jasper shook his head and dropped down, wrapping his arms around his baby brother and buring his face in his aurburn hair.

"No, of course not! Forget i said that! It was evil of me. Im so sorry Ed." Edwards's quiet sobs shook him, and Jasper straightened, wiping the tears that ran down his brother's face. "Ill be five minutes i promise." Edward nodded and Jasper broke into an immdiate sprint down the road, almost knocking his own door down as his fist hammered it.

Esme opened it and bent to avoid a furious fist about to knock the door again, and after looking at the terrified look on her sons face, her motherly instincts kicked in and she knew something was wrong.

"Where is Edward?"

An explanation and lots of shouting (mainly at him) later he and Esme were running down the road, gathering who they could. Together withthe neighbours they heaved Edward into an ambulance, Esme going with him. Jasper didnt want to.

He never liked hospitals, ever since watching his grandma Diane die in one. Or maybe it was the way his dad (who was a doctor before being a soldier) used to come home smelling of death and disease every night, who knew? He promised Edward he would go to see him. Just not right now.

After spotting his friends, William practically tackled him. "Bloody hell Jazz! We thought it was YOU in that abulance, what happened?!" Jasper peeled him off, solemn look on his face. Linda's brow furrowed.

"Wheres' Ed? Oh my god, was that him?!" Jasper held a hand up and she shut her mouth.

"Yes that was Ed in there, and i...basically, you heard the air raid yes?" Nods ushered him to go on. "Edward was caught in one of the blasts." Lindas cry of "oh my god!" and Williams muttered "fuck." Made Jasper feel a little better because of the fact his brother was just as accepted as he was.

"Is he going to be ok?" that was Liam, the elected 'father figure'.

"I have no idea. His legs were caught, so our main worry is wether hes going to walk again." Again, more mutters and "oh my gods." Frankies gaze was behind Jasper though. He turned to see what she was staring at and was half glad, half worried at the fact that Alice, in a new purple dress down to her mid thigh came running across the road.

"Jasper! Im guessing that ambulance had Edward inside?" she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug, and Jasper honestly had no idea what to do.

Looking over her head, he spotted Williams grin, and his mouths of "Get in there!"....he was no help whatsoever.

He quickly squeezed Alice with his arms and she broke away. "Listen...i was wondering if you werent too busy with Edward...well, would you like to stay at my house tonight? My parents are away on business and i dont really want to be alone."

Effortlessly ignoring Williams "GET IN THERE MY SON!"s, Jasper bit his bottom lip, "Errrr can i let you know?" Alice let out a tinkling laugh and nodded.

"Even Better, just drop in. Im alone all day. 45 greenacre square, ok?" Jasper nodded slowly. Greenacre square was where all the rich kids lived. The kind he mocked. Oh Jesus, he would not fit in there at all.

Alice gave him a small wave before...well, dancing off.

Williams grin covered his whole face as he gave Jasper a noogie. "And who was that?! Been keeping secrets have we Jaz?" Jasper bit his hand to get him off and glared.

"No. Her names Alice, she was caught in the raid with me and Edward this morning, i...i kept her safe."

Liam smiled. "You like her, dont you?"

Jaspers sheepish grin came across as a definate yes. Liam put a hand on his shoulder. "Go see if Edwards ok, then stay at Alices. Ill give you a suit to wear if that's what you're worried about." Jaspers smile got wider as he went off towards the hospital.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alice closed her door and couldnt keep the grin from spreading. She didnt know what it was about Jasper but there was something she adored.

She went upstairs and changed dresses agin, into a small black strapless, throwing on a white bolero over the top, with a broache of her family crest pinning it in the middle. She played with her hair a bit, and then had to stop and think about what she was doing.

"He may not even come yet Alice, dont get in over your head." She had to occupy herself; otherwise she would be sitting at the window watching all day.

She liked Jasper. He as sweet, obviously brave, caring and he had a hint of shyness that intrigued her. After what happened that morning she had learned that everything her father had told her about the working class being idiotic and disgusting was a lie.

In other words, she had fallen for Jasper.

She hated admitting it because she was meant to be with Charles, but to be honest Charles never did anything for her.

Of course he always told her he loved her, but a nagging voice in her mind told her he didnt mean it. The way he looked at her almost...hungrily made her skin crawl sometimes.

"I bet if Jasper said it he would mean it." Oh boy, this was getting a bit ridiculous.

She set to work on writing to her mother; who was indeed in Cumbria on business, telling her the events of that Day and how they might have turned out in her favour.

She had gotten so engrossed in her writing that she jumped out of her skin when there as a knock on the door.

She jumped from her seat and had to bite her knuckles to stop herself from exclaiming "hes here! Hes here!" at the top of her voice. She took a deep breath and skipped to the door, opening it a crack.

When she saw Jaspers grin, she opneed it fully and offered a hand. "Hi. Come on in." He obeyed, and the look on his face as he quickly looked around her house was one of discomfort.

She picked up on this and squeezed his hand. "Hey, i dont think less of you. Most of this isnt mine." He relaxed as she led him to the living room.

"Once again i want to thank you for this morning, it as very sweet of you." Jasper rolled his eyes playfully.

"And once again, im going to say it was no big deal. I couldnt just leave you out there." Alice once again wrapped her arms around his waist, and this time he knew what to do, so he carefully moved his own arms around her tiny frame, resting his chin on her head. He had a sudden urge to protect Alice not only from the Nazis, but from everything.

They stood like that for a minute, but Alice broke away and led him to sit on the sofa. "Tell me everything about you." She asked gently.

So he did. He told her about his father, about his life, about how shit he was doing at school, the works. Afterwards, Alice was leaning on his shoulder, and one of his arms had absently gone behind her waist and sort of hooked around it, so his hand was on her hip.

He nudged her with his nose. "Now come on, i've spilled the beans, now you do it." Alice grinned, her tounge petruding just a little. "Okay, basically, my father owns a firm that's helping make...weapons." her sigh made Jasper ask, "i guess you're not a fan of the war?" Alice nodded.

"Im not a fan of it, i think its wrong, all those soliders, including your father, fighting for no reason." Her voice cracked and jasper pulled her to him. She buried her face in his shirt and tried to get it together. She raised her head and smiled.

"So yes, im just your average teenage girl. That's basically it." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Jaspers chuckle.

"What?" he grinned and poked her nose. "There is absolutly nothing average about you." Her hurt look made him laugh even more. "I meant your absolutely brilliant, and i wouldnt have you any other way."

Alice smiled and returned them both to the position they were in before, but she realized it was hurting her back so she laid them down, him on his side facing her, and her on her back. He played with her hair as they just looked at each other.

"Alice."

"Hhmmm?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Mmmm."

Jasper had to think about how he was going to put this. "If i were to kiss you right now, would you object and/or slap me?" yep, direct approach was always best.

not.

stupid William.

Alice thought about this. She thought long and hard. Then she grinned and leaned up, so thier lips were just millimetres apart. "Well if you had asked me earlier i probably would..." he tried to catch her lips with his but she playfully dodged, making him mock scowl.

"And now?" his voice was getting husky. The tension between them was building; it was like they could actually feel it. His lips brushed her ear, and she tingled at the sensation.

"Well now, the only objection would be if you didnt." Jasper immediately seized the opportunity and claimed her small lips with his own, taking her by suprise for a second, but soon she regained her wits, and wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He saw it as permission, so he poked at her teeth with his tounge, almost demanding access, when it was given; he explored her mouth, like she was exploring his. He broke the kiss, leaving Alice confused.

He instead sent kisses down her cheekbone, ending the confusion, and then his lips found her neck, and between gentle kisses he would throw in a small bite, making Alice gasp in pleasure and make her fingers weave themselves into his hair and tighten.

As his lips travelled down to the small swell of her breasts she pushed his head into them, and he took it as an invitation to open his mouth as wide as he could and suck at the flesh, leaving bite marks on her skin.

Jaspers fingers started fiddling with the broache on her chest, intent on undoing it and freeing her of the woolen prison, but her fingers curled around his and took them off.

"Not yet." She managed to say and he nodded against her neck, still kissing it, and bringing his mouth back up to hers.

They had no idea how long they had sat there just kissing and touching, but it felt so right, so normal to them that they didnt care. Jaspers hand held Alices all the way through, and when they eventually stopped in need for air, Jaspers arms curled around Alice and she snuggled into his chest, fitting the shape of his body perfectly.

"Well, this is the only time i will ever say this in my life. Thank Christ for that raid this morning." This jerked Alice.

She quickly shuffled so she was facing him. "Edward?!"

Jasper smiled and put a finger on her lips, moving it to stroke her cheek. "He's going to be fine. Just a few fractures. It was the shock that made him feel like they were dead."

Alice gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Imagine if anything worse had happened." She put a hand on Jaspers cheek, and he took it off, kissing the palm. "Let's try not to imagine it." Alice smiled. "That's fine with me." They had another gentle kiss and went back to laying there.

A slam of the door startled Alice and she sat up, listening intently.

"ALICE! Where the fuck are you!"

Jasper too sat bolt upright.

They looked at each other, both petrified.

It was Charles.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand. "Run upstairs, lock your bedroom door and pack a bag. ill be outside your window in ten minutes. There is no way your staying here."

Alice was almost too scared to move. She knew what Charles was capable of in this mood. She nodded slightly and then bolted into the kitchen, where there was a second set of stairs. Jasper ran outside and down the road, straight to his house to inform Esme, who gladly said Alice could stay.

He sped back to Alices' street, skidding to a halt when a scream rang out.

His gut dropped. Not his Alice.

It had better not be his Alice.

A rage bubbled inside him and he used it to slam to door open, run upstairs and rip Charles from her, disgusted to see that within ten minutes he had given her a black eye, bruised arms and a bloody nose.

He threw Charles on the wardrobe and held Alice, who was shaking and sobbing, making sure he didn't let her go, he looked at Charles with venomous eyes.

"You ever fucking come near her again I will rip you to shreds." His voice was thick with hatred and spite. He meant it.

Charles went to strike him, But Jasper was physically bigger than him, at five 11, Charles was pathetic at 5.9.

He scurried like the rat he was.

"J-jasper?" Alices now tiny voice snapped Jasper out of his trance and he sat on the floor, pulling her onto his lap and bending his legs, he started gently rocking her, shushing and stroking her hair.

"He's not going to get you anymore, I promise, I won't let him." Alice curled herself into a tiny ball and clung to Jaspers' shirt.

"I will always be here, no matter what."


End file.
